Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 25 - Manifest Destiny
(Dhrakon's point of view) I had an idea. Drakohex wouldn't like it but it was the only way to stop this chaos. "Darkus Ability Activate! Drain Wall!" The energy that Drakohex was unleashing stop pulsating towards Corruption Dragonoid. It surrounded Drakohex and turned into a Darkus energy, still negative. With nothing pushing towards it, Corruption Dragonoid could freely blast Drakohex. However, since the shield was negative energy, the blast was deflected without even being able to touch Drakohex. I looked at where the blasts went. Some went into the interdimensional rips. Others just hit the ground and melted completely through it. Drakohex: "That power is great... It must be mine!" Drakohex roared and ripped the Drain Wall with his bare hands, letting Corruption Dragonoid's attack get through. Drakohex took it in the chest, where his Forbidden Core was located. Scorch: "Your Bakugan is mad! He is basically commiting suicide right now! A White One cannot handle this much power!" Me: "Drakohex! Stop this!" As much as I hated to admit it, Scorch was right. Drakohex had so much trouble surviving before because the negative energy that was in his body affected his life force. That's why the positive energy absorbed by Lumino Dragonoid was enough to stabilize him for a long period of time. Now Drakohex has absorbed so much negative energy, his body can no longer handle it... "Ability Activate!" A voice cried. "Arcadia Storm!" An array of light blades rained down upon Corruption Dragonoid. He stopped attacking and flew to get out of the way. Me: "I know that voice..." "Ability Activate!" Another voice exclaimed. "Thunder Gladiator!" Two blasts of what seemed to be Darkus power crashed into Corruption Dragonoid and hurled him to the ground. Me: "I know that voice too..." I turned around and saw my children. Duncan with his Darkus Brawlacus Phantom Dharak. Katana, with a Haos Bakugan I had never seen before. It was majestic. A humanoid Bakugan with blades surrounding its arms and legs. It had long blonde hair and a wolf-like face. Duncan: "Hey, dad! It's good to see you again! Everyone's been worried sick!" Me: "What are you two doing here?!" Katana: "Saving you, duh! Oh! By the way, meet Haos Paladin Lumagrowl!" Drakohex: "I don't need help from either of you!" He looked at if he were about to attack them. Me: "Drakohex! Control your temper! Keep in mind that these two are my children!" Drakohex: "Fine..." I could see the negative energy steaming off of his body and taking a tole on his it. His temper grew more out of control. Drakohex walked towards Corruption Dragonoid. Corruption Dragonoid tried to keep Drakohex away by firing blasts but they were repelled by the surrounding negativity. Drakohex stomped on Corruption Dragonoid's chest, forcing him into the ground. Drakohex channeled all of his energy into his mouth and prepared an attack. Corruption Dragonoid opened his Forbidden Jaws wide and dozens of miniature dragon-like creatures flew out of clamped onto Drakohex. Scorch: "Parasitic Dragon!" Dragonoid absorbed Drakohex's power and sent it back in the form of a fiery breath. Dragonoid was strong enough to push Drakohex off of him and stand up. Drakohex laid there of the ground but instead of firing off the energy he channeled, he swallowed it. Drakohex glowed red and purple. The parasites were incinerated as his power grew. Drakohex: "It is my destiny to be the Ultimate Bakugan... And with this power I've manifested within myself... I am one step closer to making everyone realize it!" Corruption Dragonoid was prepared to launch another attack but Scorch ran up next to him and said "Stop! We are defeated. There's nothing left for us to do..." Drakohex flew up high and released all of his power upon the enemies. There was an enormous flash of purple light and as it faded, Scorch and his Bakugan were nowhere to be found. Not seen or sensed anywhere. Duncan: "What amazing power..." And as Drakohex descended, he had taken on a new look. His stomach was now black instead of gray. His wings had purple spikes and his tail was half-black and half-white. Katana: "Unbelievable... I didn't know White Bakugan could evolve!" Drakohex: "Lord Dhrakon, as your loyal Guardian Bakugan with immense power I have manifested... I want you to name my new form..." Me: "Immense power... Manifested within you... Manifest... You are Manifest Drakohex!" Drakohex opened his wings. They had a design of a yellow eye in the middle of them. He roared with all his might. The interdimensional portals that formed during the battle shattered like glass. Me: "C'mon children, let's return home. I have a throne to return to..." Katana: "Was that Masterz and Drago?" Me: "No, he was worse." Duncan: "He was no match for you!" Me: "Yes, and with our new power, no one will be..." Are Scorch and Corruption Dragonoid really gone? How powerful is this new Drakohex? As well as Lumagrowl? What will the Brawlers Anonymous think? Find out later on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!'''